Virgo: Graceful Maiden Style
The thirteenth episode of the Crusaders of the Constellation novel and the first chapter of Season 2, it's about Ranald training under a female guide. Story -Beginning of Season 2 of Crusader of the Constellations- In the Dark Side of the universe, the Devourer of Worlds was groaning when Malvor reported to him about his defeat by Ranald. "He turned into a man clad in red and golden armour resembling a griffin/dragon hybrid, you say? Interessssssssssssting..." the dark mist hissed, "A prophecy uttered to me by the pathetic father of Athos told me that one day, the Sun Griffin and Moon Deer will defeat me...you told me that he can defeat Darkheart the pirate captain and Antaeussss without powers? Ssssssurely it cannot be him," The Devourer said. Having been weakened ever since his last encounter with King Athos, he could do nothing but gaze into a magic obsidian mirror to see what dimensions he can eat, and nurse his ancient grudge. He dismissed Malvor and went to sleep. At AWCU's Cosmos Observatory, Samson and Kanya were busy working on the Dimensional Shuttle when Ranald walked in. "I heard about the mission with Anbesa 3 days ago. It was wonderful. Mayari told me so." The lady said to him. She then turned to Samson and whispered, "She and Ranald... seem to grow closer every day. I don't know." "You may not know about what's between two people, but you can at least try to bring them closer. That may do em' some good." Samson said. Kanya then made the final alterations to the Dimensional Shuttle and thanked Samson for the time. She then went to her new pupil to teach Graceful Maiden Style to. "What are you helping Samson with?" Ranald asked. "Oh, I added some neat bells and whistles on it, including a teleporting device," she answered, "That way, the Dimensional Shuttle can instantly teleport to where you are this instant." Ranald was amazed and expressed his wish to learn how to do that. "Someday," Kanya said as she brought her new pupil to the Celestial Hall of Residences's gym. Mayari was allowed by Ranald to see him practice a new style with a female guide. I mean, many things can go wrong between ladies when they love the same man, but since Kanya is not interested in love, it shouldn't be a problem, right? Mayari is actually quite shy and isn't good at confessing her feelings to Ranald. For her, he's the 'Mr Perfect' in her eyes, but hearing of his bad experiences on Earth, she couldn't bring it up to him. "Graceful Ladies Style can be learned by men too. Aside from roughness, you must learn softness, aside from short-range, you must learn long-range. That is the way of balance," Kanya explained. She sparred with him and noted that the can use his school bag as a weapon while holding Baby Little under his arm. "That's what I call, tender loving care," she mused. As Kanya was wearing a backless dress, Mayari can see the symbol of the Virgo constellation on the sixth guide's back. Anyway, at the same time after Ranald's training, Kanya would give Mayari some tips on how to be presentable to the person she loves. For one, it involves giving compliments, make-up, fitness lessons, and some 'confidence-inspiring poses'. As Mayari was bad at computer skills, Kanya taught her coding and such, while also teaching Ranald the basics and complexities of Graceful Maiden Style...and also coding. Even while the second one-week break is going to arrive. At the end of the sixth month, the students gathered at the Cosmos Observatory. King Athos told them about a distress call the university from a futuristic dimension. A robot army led by a mad scientist is terrorizing a huge city, and the two groups are going to help. Anahita called Argus, Kannya, Azar and Andromeda, Cassiopeia's daughter, while Ranald called Roka, Anbesa, Phrixus, and Aguila to join him. They went through the dimensional portal. Mayari wished them well. There, they learned from the city residents that the mad scientist hacked into the city's robots, turning them against its people. "Now we have to take back the robots from the criminal and restore peace," Kanya said. A swarm of angry robots headed towards them. She joined Ranald in taking out the rogue robots. "You are impressive, using an ordinary schoolbag as a weapon," she noted. Ranald heard Baby Little, tucked under his arm tell him to focus on defeating the robots. While Anahita's group stayed behind to defend the city, he called Roka to take him and the lady to the villain's headquarters, which is on a mountain far from the city. The black-armoured man assumed his true dragon form, and the two heroes climbed on his back. "Please hold on. It's gonna be a bumpy ride," he advised. Then, they took off. When they reached the mad scientist's headquarters, Ranald went to confront the villain while Kanya used her big fan to wave away the robots. After getting past the robots by using their kung fu to turn them into scrap metal, they reached the computer lab where the mad scientist was waiting for his visitors. "No way are you foiling my plans to take over the city!" The mad scientist raged as he tried to shoot Ranald with the ray gun. Ranald used his schoolbag as a shield to protect himself from the blasts while holding Baby Little under his arm. He even dodged the energy rays with Graceful Maiden Style. But as soon as he thought he's safe, the villain shot his leg with his ray gun. "Now, I will have to finish you," he said, aiming his weapon until a gust of wind knocked him on the floor. "Not on my watch!" Kanya said as she fought the scientist with his fan. Ranald hobbled to the main computer and started working on the controls. He then used the mouse and keyboard to hack into the computer system. As the mad scientist aimed at Kanya in the middle of their battle, he heard a sound. The door fell down, and Anbesa and Aguila were standing there, scaring him. Turns out, Roka flew them to the villain's headquarters after carrying Ranald and Kanya there. Aguila ran to Ranald and concerned, asked him, "Are you okay, boss?" "I am fine, but I managed to return the robots to normal," he answered. Anbesa restrained the mad scientist, while Kanya ran out of the lab, presumably to call the police. Aguila carried Ranald out of the lab, with the lion carrying the villain on the shoulder. They hopped on Roka and flew to the city square. "You're under arrest," The police said as they handcuffed the mad scientist and drove away in their hover police car. Kanya gave Ranald his sixth zodiac tool: A war fan. "Perfect for keeping yourself cool," she remarked. Ranald placed it in his schoolbag and whispered to Baby Little that his training is halfway complete and that after that, he will be prepared to lead the students in the final battle against the Devourer of Worlds. 'Absolutely. True friends will cheer for you when you complete challenges. Don't give up yet, besides, you need to rest your leg first,' The angel in the stuffed toy said by telepathy. The teams went home after being thanked by the citizens. At the Main Hall, King Athos announced that they will be having a break, after all, that dimension saving can be tiring sometimes. The students cheered, and Mayari hugged Ranald, whose left leg was in a cast. Ranald was a bit embarrassed, only for Bai Tu, Phrixus, and Delmare to smile back. "Maybe you are meant for each other. But only Heaven knows," Bai Tu remarked, before turning into his rabbit form and hiding behind Chrysomallos. The winged golden ram bleated as if he agreed with them. Kanya walked up to Ranald and said that the orphanage his parents own can use some improvements. "But after the Devourer of Worlds is defeated of course," she said, "We need to have the right priorities after all." Ranald agreed and said that both he and Mayari will use the break to be friends, as he walked with her to the Celestial Hall of Residence in the sunset. Category:Crusaders of the Constellations (Novel) Category:Novel Chapters